bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood The Clean
Summary It's the annual Festival of Dirt in the village of Filthingham where Mayor Goby Stinkypants reigns supreme. The townspeople (Molly, Gil and Deema) and the princess (Oona) are at their wits end when the mayor confiscates their last bar of soap and locks it away in the dungeon with their other personal hygiene items. Fed up, Gil and Princess Oona sets off through Purewood Forest to find Robin Hood the Clean (Nonny) to free them from Stinkypants and his foul ways. Roles Molly: Villager Molly Nonny: Robin Hood the Clean Goby: Mayor Stinkypants Deema: Villager Deema Oona: Princess Oona Gil: Villager Gil Songs "Everything is Filthy in Filthingham" "We Wish We Could Wash" "Robin Hood the Clean" "The Festival of Soap" Trivia * Molly wore the same outfit from The Puppy and the Ring * Gil wore the same outfit from The Puppy and the Ring * Goby wore the same outfit from Sir Nonny the Nice and The Glitter Games * Transcript (One day in the schoolyard, Molly, Oona, Deema and Gil are sitting in a big mud puddle. They all sigh sadly.) Gil: I'm muddy. Deema: I'm stinky! Molly: I'm muddy and stinky... and gross too. Oona: Oh gross. This really isn't what I expected to be. (They all sigh again.) Gil: (to the viewers) Oh, hi! It's us. Molly and Deema: We're villagers. Oona: I'm the princess. Gil: And we live in the muddiest... Deema: ...stinkiest... Molly: ...grossest village in the whole world: Filthingham. Gil: We'd love to take a bath, but we're not allowed to. All because of that guy... (points off-screen) Villagers: Mayor Stinkypants! (Mayor Stinkypants, played by Goby, swims in with a smug expression on his face) Goby: Back in the mud, villagers. Molly: Do we have to, Mayor Stinkypants? Gil: Can't we take just one bath? Deema: Please? Goby: Ha ha ha! Of course you can't take a bath. You know the rule! Villagers: Everything is filthy in Filthingham. Oona: (Sighs)We know! We know! (They all start dancing and they sing the song "Everything is Filthy in Filthingham") Molly: All our clothes are caked with grime Gil: And our homes are full of slime Deema: We smell awful all the time All: In Filthingham Goby: We're so dirty I could dance You could smell our town from France I shall never wash my pants in Filthingham All: Everything is filthy It's really, really filthy in Filthingham Deema: There is mud and there is muck Gil: Take a whiff and you'll say yuck Molly: Wanna bathe? You're out of luck All: In Filthingham Goby: You can pout and you can mope but you won't get back your soap Deema: We just want a little hope in Filthingham Goby: How filthy is it? Deema: All our toothbrushes are cruddy Goby: How filthy is it? Molly: Even the pigs think it's funny All: Everything it's filthy It's really, really filthy in Filthingham (The song ends) Goby: And today is the filthiest day of all. The Festival of Dirt! Villagers: Oh no! Not that! Yuck! Oona: Oh Gross. Goby: Huh? Deema: Um... we mean... Villagers: Yeah... great... can't wait. Oona: How fun! Goby: Come, we must prepare for the Festival of Dirt. To Filthingham! (A bubble pops and the playground turns into Filthingham as Goby is talking) Goby: With its filthy houses, muddy fountain and a yucky castle. (The dirty guppies are now dressed as villagers and Oona has a dress with mud on it and she wore a dusty crown. They sadly swim into the town square with Goby, who is now dressed as Mayor Stinkypants) Goby: Ah, what a beautiful, stinky, dirty, smelly day. Perfect for the Festival of Dirt. Come along! Villagers: Yes, your filthiness. (The guppies follow Mayor Stinkypants to a muddy pit outside of the castle) Goby: (to Deema) Okay, you, fill that pit with mud. (to Gil) And you, make lots and lots of mud pies... and make some mud quiches too. (to Molly) And you, make lots of mud balls. (claps his hands) Get to work, everyone! Villagers: Right away, your stinkiness! Oona: Okay. (Mayor Stinkypants leaves) Molly: He's gone! Get the soap. Gil: Shhh... (pulls out a bar of soap) Here it is, the only bar of soap in Filthingham. (The soap sparkles and shines in the sun) Molly and Deema: Wow... whoa... Gil: (sniffs the soap) It smells so good! Deema: The whole town used to smell good when Robin Hood the Clean lived here. Molly: But he's not allowed to come back. Gil: All because of that mean Mayor Stinkypants. (They all sigh. Suddenly they hear a trumpet sounding. Deema gasps) Goby: The mayor's coming back! Molly: Hide the soap! (Gil quickly hides the soap in his pocket. Mayor Stinkypants enters the scene and sniffs the air) Goby: (suspiciously) What's that smell? Villagers: You! Goby: No, no. I smell something... clean. (sniffs the air again) It smells like... (he swims over to Gil, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bar of soap) ...soap! (Gil gasps) Deema: No, don't take it! Gil: Please, most icky one. Let us keep this one bar of soap... please! Goby: SILENCE! Gil: I was done anyway. Goby: Anything clean must be locked up in the dungeon. Molly: No! Gil: Please! Deema: Not the dungeon! Oona: Anything, But, that. (Goby swims over to the castle as the villagers follow him, shouting and protesting. The scene cuts to the dungeon of the castle. Mayor Stinkypants swims inside with the bar of soap in his hand and throws it in a large pile of toilet rolls, bottles of shampoo, sponges, tubes of toothpaste, towels and many other personal hygiene items. There is also a bath mitt in a glass cabinet) Goby: I hate clean! (He leaves the dungeon. Molly, Oona, Deema and Gil watch him through a window) Molly: (waves at the soap) Bye-bye, soap. Deema: Look! There's our shampoo and our toothpaste and our towels. Gil: And my rubber ducky. Daddy misses you! Molly: (points to the bath mitt) Look! That's the legendary bath mitt of Robin Hood the Clean. Gil: That's who could really clean up this town, Robin Hood. Goby: (off-screen) Don't say that name! (The villagers gasp. They all turn around to see Mayor Stinkypants standing behind them, furious) Goby: Nobody must speak of Robin Hood the Clean! He gives me the willies. Now get back to work! The Festival of Dirt starts soon! (swims off) Molly: Great, it's the dirtiest day of the year and we're out of soap. This really stinks. Deema: And so do we. (They start singing the song "We Wish We Could Wash") Gil: We wish we could wash my hands, my toes We wish we could wash my legs, my nose The small of my back and the backs of my ears And the heel of my foot that's been dirty for years My gosh, we wish we could wash Molly: We're all out of soap and we feel really gross You'd faint from our smell if you got too close Deema: We're covered in mud, we're dripping with goo We don't wish for riches, but shampoo Gil: Clean, we just want to be clean It's just really mean that we cannot be clean Molly: But this town's full of mud, there's mud in my hair There's mud on the walls and it just isn't fair Deema: We don't ask for much, just some time in a tub The permission to clean and the freedom to scrub Molly: We wish we could wash Gil: Our chests, our knees Deema: We wish we could wash, we're beggin' you please Gil: Our ankles, our thumbs Villagers: And quite frankly, our bums Gosh, we wish we could wash My gosh, we wish we could wash! (Song ends) Gil: That's it. I've had enough. (He angrily swims away) Molly: Gilly? Deema: Where are you going? Gil: To Purewood Forest. Molly and Deema: (gasp) Gil: That's right - I'm going to find Robin Hood and bring him back to Filthingham, so he can make make our village clean again. Molly: You better be careful. Deema: What if the mayor sees you leave? Gil: Don't worry, he won't. I have a very sneaky walk. (Gil sneaks past Mayor Stinkypants, hiding behind a bush so that he doesn't see him) Molly: Wow, that is a sneaky walk. Oona: I better follow him just to make sure he's got company. (Gil sneaks out of Filthingham and into Purewood Forest with Oona following behind) Gil: Princess Oona! We did it, and here we are in Purewood Forest. It's so clean here and it smells so good! Now We just have to find Robin Hood. (in a loud voice) Robin Hood... Robin Hood? Robin Hood, where are you?! Oona: "Robin Hood! Hello!" (All of a sudden Robin Hood, played by Nonny, jumps out of a tree and scares Gil and Oona) Nonny: Right behind you! Both: AAH! Nonny: (pulls out a scrub brush) I'll clean you till you shine, you foul villains. (cleans Gil and Oona with the scrub brush) Take that, you foul villains! Gil: (delighted) Whoo-hoo! I'm getting clean! Oona: My dress has never looked so clean, before. Nonny: Wait, you want to be clean? Gil: Of course We wanna be clean! I'm a villager from Filthingham and this is Princess Oona and we've come to ask you for help. Please free our cleaning supplies from the dungeon. Nonny: Hmm, I don't know if I could ever step foot in that filthy town again. Gil: Your bath mitt is locked up in the dungeon too. Nonny: (gasps) Mitty! I've missed him so much. Have no fear, stinky villager! I, Robin Hood the Clean, will free Mitty... and all your stuff too. Both: Yay! (Gil, Oona and Nonny sing the song "Robin Hood the Clean") Gil: Deep in Purewood Forest where it smells like fresh soap bubbles There's a well-groomed hero who can scrub away all your troubles If your town is really dirty and your streets are filled with grime Then I'll come to the rescue and I'll clean away the crime! I'm clean... Nonny: Robin Hood the Clean Gil: The bravest, cleanest hero you've ever seen! I'm clean... Nonny: Robin Hood the Clean Gil: Show me to some dirt, I'll show you what I mean! Nonny: I know a dirty scoundrel who can make a whole town shiver Gil: Well, I'll rinse him and I'll scrub him with the brushes in my quiver Nonny: Do you think you're really able to stop old Stinkypants? Gil: First I'll lather him with soap, then I'll do this little dance Mop, mop, mop, now stomp your feet Scrub, scrub, scrub, now rinse, repeat Gil, Oona and Nonny: Wipe, wipe, wipe, now turn and lean Rinse, rinse, rinse and now you're clean! Gil: I'm clean Nonny: Robin Hood the Clean The bravest, cleanest hero that I've ever seen Gil: I'm clean Nonny: Robin Hood the Clean Gil: Show me to some dirt, I'll show you what I mean - that I'm clean! (The song ends) Nonny: Come, stinky villager. Soon you shall be clean again! Gil: (claps his hands excitedly) All right! Oona: Okay! (Gil, Oona and Nonny go back to Filthingham) Gil: Wait, Robin Hood! (pulls out a dirty cloak) You'll have to wear this. Nonny: Um, ex-squeeze me? Gil: You need to be disguised as a dirty villager, or else Stinkypants will know it's you. Nonny: I don't know if I can do it. Gil: Mitty's all alone in the cold, dark dungeon. Oona: And you need to get our cleaning supplies as well. Nonny: (beaten) Fine! Give me the cloak! (Gil gives him the cloak and he puts it on) Gil: (takes some mud out of a mud puddle and smudges it on his clean spot) Good-bye, clean spot. It was nice knowing you. (They swim into the town square) Nonny: We better act fast. Where's the key to the dungeon? Gil: It's in Mayor Stinkypants' stinky pants. Goby: Time for the Festival of Dirt, citizens! Molly: Are you sure about this? Goby: Of course I am. Nonny: Okay, you distract him and I'll get the key out of his pocket. Gil: Got it. (swims over to Mayor Stinkypants) Oh, Mayor Stinkypants! I don't think I'm filthy enough for the Festival of Dirt. Goby: A little mud ougtha do it! (As Goby was busy getting Gil dirty, Nonny and Oona gets the key and dashes off.) Goby: There! Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes Category:Bubbleyardigans songs